derken_en_krakersfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Sessie 38 (13-10-19)
Uit het logboek van de Commandeur van SS Droge Drab en SS Stille Scheet. In de ruimte waar we net de skeletten en de gargoyle hebben geslacht, zijn nog twee deuren: een andere zuidelijke (naast de zuidelijke gang richting de beesten) en nog een oostelijke. Richting het oosten hangt een boel magie. In de zuidelijke gang niet, het is daar donker en er is veel mos en wortels uit de grond. We willen daar wel eerst even gaan verkennen, voor bijvoorbeeld leuke spullen. Daarna gaan we wel verder naar het oosten. Omdat het in de zuidelijke gang donker is sturen we een ork naar binnen (die beter kan zien in het donker dan wij), en Frederico is de gelukkige. Hij wordt alleen verderop helaas naar binnen gesleurd door een soort mummiewindsel. Hij krijst en is niet meer te zien. Ik gooi een magisch lichtje de kamer in en we zien een deel van de kamer, maar we kunnen niet om de hoeken kijken. We zien Frederico niet. We twijfelen of we hem maar gewoon achter zouden laten, maar we hebben onze aanwezigheid al verraden vrees ik. En bovendien is Frits aan het huilen en kan ik daar niet tegen. Dus we gaan naar binnen toe: Lilith voorop, daarna Igor, Noxi en ik. Als laatste Frits. We zien dat Frederico verderop ligt en inmiddels een arm mist, en dat er een zwerm scarabeeën over hem krioelen. Verderop rechts in de kamer staan graftombes en zweeft er een schedel dat in de fik staat. En om het feest af te maken zijn er nog twee mummies. Links is er ook nog een zwerm scarabeeën. Nadat Igor een aantal scarabeeën en de linkermummie bij Frederico wegduwt snelt Lilith naar hem toe om hem te helpen voordat het te laat is. Het lukt om hem stabiel te maken. Ondertussen laat ik de brandende schedel een aanval doen op de rechtermummie, die vervolgens op mij af komt en me gaat knuffelen. Walgend (echt kokhalzend, beetje misselijkmakend dit) onderga ik dit. Ik merk dat ik me niet herpakken qua energie daarna. Later kreeg ik ook nog een tintelend symbool op mijn hand van diezelfde mummie (iedereen heeft m gehad trouwens) waardoor ik extra pijn kreeg toen ik hem daarna aanviel. Igor veranderde op een gegeven moment weer in een tornado van dolken en Noxi werd onzichtbaar, maar bleek daarna toch knock-out te gaan dus kwam weer tevoorschijn op een andere plek. Het was een zenuwslopend gevecht wat voor mijn gevoel uren duurde, waarbij bleek dat we niet zo opgewassen zijn tegen zwermen beesten (de scarabeeën). En we deden een luguber om-stebeurt-spelletje met bewusteloos raken, weer opstaan, even wat schade uitdelen en weer knock-out gaan. Ik kreeg van Frits een healing potion in mijn giechel gegorgeld (later hoorde ik dat Igor hem dat had toegeworpen), waardoor ik weer eventjes overeind kwam. Het was helaas van korte duur. Uiteindelijk schijnt Lilith met haar laatste krachten de laatste klap uitgedeeld te hebben. Gelukkig maar, want de rest van ons lag compleet neer. Dit had heel goed anders af kunnen lopen… We zijn uitgeput en kunnen niets meer vandaag. Zo gesloopt hebben we ons nog nooit gevoeld. Geen idee hoe laat het is, maar we gaan tukken. Kaartjes gebruikt: Edelsteen door Igor. En we moeten nog XP krijgen! Categorie:Sessieverslagen